Misplaced Guilt
by Pixie Child
Summary: Laura can not allow a teammate to behave in such a cowardly manner, even if such actions are justified and Pixie's are not.  -Pixie/X23 preslash-


**Characters**: Megan Gwynn (Pixie) and Laura Kinney (X-23), with Anole and Rockslide acting as supporting cast.  
**Timeline**: Post Pixie Strikes Back  
**A/N**: Sort of a fix-it for the shit they did to Pixie's character in her miniseries.  
**A/N2**: Could be seen as following Little Pixie, but you don't have to have read it to get what's going on.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: August 26, 2010

* * *

Megan stared into her hot chocolate and fought the urge to cry for the millionth time since she got back to Utopia. "They do too. And they should. I would." She argued sadly. "I was horrible to them."

"You weren't yourself and they've known you long enough that they have to get that." Victor told her calmly. "They'll get over it." She shook her head.

"No, they won't."

"They will." He reached across the table with his normal arm and put his hand on hers. "Ruth already has. They'll come around."

"Hisako called me a bitch this morning, when I tried to apologise. It's the only thing she's said to me in ages." She sniffed.

"Hisako's the bitch." Victor snapped and Megan flinched even though she knew he wasn't mad at her. He sounded really pissed. "And an idiot. So she doesn't count. Just give Cessily and Laura a little more time, 'kay?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Santo thundered into the kitchen. "Yo, Vic! You done yet or does Megan still have 'ta braid your hair?" He snickered at his own joke, the only one amused. "Keller's been bitching for the last half hour. We wanna _go_."

"Get lost, Santo." Anole replied. "This is more important than watching you strike out all night."

"It's okay, Victor." Megan said softly. She didn't want to be a downer to the few friends she had left. "I'm going to go to sleep soon anyways."

He looked at her, concerned. "You sure? I don't mind-"

"Yeah."

"You heard the lady." Rockslide grinned. "Let's get outta here before she dusts us." Megan went ridged as soon as he said it. "Shit. I'm sorry-"

"_Go._" She stressed. Vic shot her one last worried look before Santo pulled him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, she went back to looking for the answers to life in her mug.

"Megan." Pixie jumped when she heard her name. She looked up to see Laura watching her from the far corner of the room.

"Oh, uh, hi, Laura. You hungry?" She began to babble nervously as she stood up. "Don't worry, I'm done. I'll get out of your way and-" Laura was at least two feet from the door and standing in the shadows. Clearly, she'd been there for a while, waiting for Megan to leave.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Do not go."

Megan sat down immediately. "Okay." She didn't know why X-23 wanted her to stay, but whatever the reason, after what she'd done to her friend; she had no right to refuse.

"I wish to speak to you."

"Okay." She said again.

"I heard you talking to Anole." Laura said. "You are wrong. We do not hate you."

"Yes, you do. Hisako said so this morning."

"Victor is correct. Armor is an idiot. Do not concern yourself with her. Mercury and I do not blame you and Blindfold seems to have forgotten the entire thing."

"How can you-"

"If you continue to argue with me, I will cut your tongue out." Laura warned. She mouth snapped shut. "Thank you." Megan nodded, afraid to speak. "What does 'gang aft agley' mean?"

"Huh?"

"What does the term 'gang aft agley' mean?" Laura slowly asked her again.

"If I don't know the answer are you going to hurt me?" Pixie asked her tentatively, "'Cause I don't think I've ever heard of it before."

"Good." Laura seemed like she was happy with the other girl's response.

Megan fidgeted in her seat. "Do _you_ know what it means?" She asked finally, completely confused.

"No. It does not matter. It proves you were not responsible. _You_ used that expression while we were being manipulated. If you were in control of your own actions, you could not have said something you have never heard before."

"Oh."

"Do not worry, Megan. We are your friends. We will not abandon you."

.-.

Megan finally met X's gaze. "You're my friend, too." She whispered. "Thank you."

Laura smiled. She was pleased that Megan finally seemed to believe her. If talking hadn't worked, she would have had to resort to hitting the girl to get her point across. Not only would she have disliked doing so, she doubted it would have been effective.

"I am going to go to sleep now. If you continue to avoid me, I will be forced to hold you hostage until you develop Stockholm Syndrome." She threatened the pink-haired girl and Megan giggled. Although Laura herself was not certain if she had been joking, it was inconsequential because Pixie seemed to be returning to her usual self.

She would just have to remember that she'd wanted the girl to go back to normal the next time she could not get the her to be quiet. 


End file.
